World
World is an imaginary friend who appeared as the main antagonist in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends movie Destination Imagination. He is voiced by Max Burkholder. Personality World can be best described as happy and rather enigmatic due to his many different bodies and is a bit of a prankster, but well meaning most of the time. However, if upset, he becomes quite monstrous and clingy, especially when he thinks he might be abandoned (the abandonment issues come from the fact that his creator's parents took his creator away from him). This is most notable when he plays hide-and-seek with Frankie, panicking and crying when he thinks he might have lost her (Frankie was really only hiding in a bush behind him), thus establishing his moments of instability that reappear in the movie. For example, when Frankie discovers that he shrunk Mac and the others, he starts to get angry causing the world to shake, and begins to rant that Frankie is going to leave him just like "they" made "him" leave him all alone, with Frankie quickly figuring out what he means and calming him down. He even morphs into a giant monster due to the fact Mr. Herriman was telling him he was going to be alone, which was something that really shattered his heart, and made him burst into rage. He is originally known as the "Tyrant King". World only appears to only be a pair of eyes and a mouth who has the ability to possess and control only one thing at any time he wants by latching onto it, but is actually the entire world in the toy chest and has complete control over it, even destroying it in a fit of rage. He had been living in a toy box and was causing trouble for his creator's parents, and was forced to live at Foster's in the attic. Until Frankie, refusing to let an imaginary friend remain locked in a toy chest, decided to open the chained-up toy box. When Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo discovered she was missing, they fell into the toy chest, where World took on various forms in order to get rid of them. He cannot possess anything with a face of his/her own. As an example: When Mac grabbed him as an apple, World couldn't stop possessing the apple, because Mac was alive and had a face already. World is an extremely strong imaginary friend. In his toy box world, he is in maximum control. World also is one of the first imaginary friends to be classified as a child; his voice, the look of his face, his personality are all of a resemblance of a child. He is very emotional, such as when Frankie went to hide, he had a mental breakdown, but when Frankie showed herself, he started crying, and he has very sudden mood swings. One minute he could be sad and crying, and then next, he is happy and joyful. But it's not smart to tell him he will be alone, or else becomes extremely angry. Biography Gallery Di-0101.jpg|World as a Weeble-like policeman Di-0106.jpg|World as a superhero Di-0154.jpg|World as a puppy Di-0189.jpg|World as a wizard Di-0198.jpg|World as a king Di-0228.jpg|World as a monster Di-0244.jpg|World as the toy chest Di-0245.jpg|World's redemption Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Lonely characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Imaginary friends Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Max Burkholder